


Kiss Cam Confessions

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiss cam, M/M, Tony's a sneaky little shit, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally drags Tony to a baseball game and there's a kiss cam...<br/>Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Confessions

"I can't believe you dragged me to a baseball game." Tony mutters for possibly the fifteen time while he scrolls through his phone.  
Steve just laughs at his moaning and takes another sip of his soda. Normally he might feel bad, but it was a gorgeous day and Tony needed to get out of his lab anyway.   
"Maybe if you got off your phone for five minutes, you might actually enjoy yourself." He said with a smile, glancing at Tony.  
"You're hilarious, really, I'm cracking up inside. But have it your way." Tony said as he tucked his phone into his pocket. "Five minutes."  
"You mean I actually get five whole minutes of the Tony Stark's time? How much is this costing me?" He said with a laugh.  
"Trust me, you can't afford me." Tony said, turning his head towards his. The smirk on his face makes his stomach flip the way it used to when he rode the cyclone at Coney Island. Being around Tony made him feel like he did before his serum in more ways than he'd like to admit. Sometimes when Tony placed his hand on him, he felt himself breathless like when he had asthma. When he flashed him a smile, he felt his heart race like it would never slow down. And sometimes when he stood next to him, and watched him light up as he rambled, he felt like he was five feet tall and ninety pounds again.  
But for all the time they spent together, he was never sure what Tony was thinking. Sometimes he could have sworn he was flirting, others times he was so distant he knew there couldn't be something there.  
So instead he just chokes down another gulp of soda, trying to drown the flipping feeling in his stomach.  
"Who knows Tony, maybe we'll make a baseball fan out of you yet."  
"Don't count on it Rogers." He says with a laugh, surveying the field.  
He's about to respond when his attention is grabbed by the scoreboard flashing and the sound of "kiss me" being played around the field.  
"Is that a-"  
"Kiss cam. Livens up the game for those of us who aren't so absorbed by people throwing a ball around." Tony says with a snort, stealing a handful of Steve's popcorn (even though he offered to get Tony his own, who had insisted he didn't like it).  
He watches as a couple nervously kiss on the camera, before the crowd around them cheers. He can't help but smile at them, he can't imagine what it'd feel like to be able to be so open about affection.   
"Tony, look!" He says, nudging Tony as the camera pans to show two women sitting together.  
Tony briefly looks up, "I guess that's also something new for you, try not to blush."  
"No, Tony-" He tries to explain about how great it is to see how accepting people are.  
"I know you're old fashioned but-"  
"Tony, that's not what I'm saying-"  
"Just saying Rogers-"  
"Tony-"  
"Steve-"  
"Tony the cameras on us you dope!" He finally shouts, gesturing to the screen.  
Tony suddenly stares at the screen, his mouth agape.  
Steve decides to take the two seconds of Tony actually shutting up and leans over and kisses him.  
He means for it to just be a peck on the lips, something he'll be able to make a joke out of later, but then he feels Tony start to kiss him back and holy moly they're really kissing, like really, and in front of people and wow he never wants to stop kissing him.  
But eventually the cheering around them gets so loud he has to break off because he's blushing too hard.   
Steve catches the image of them on the screen and honestly is taken aback by the smiles on both of their faces. He can't remember the last time either of them have smiled so big, like the weight of the world is finally off their shoulders. They just look so happy.  
"Well that was unexpected." He finally says to Tony, even though he can still feel himself blushing.  
"Not really." Tony says, biting the inside of his cheek. "I paid them off."  
"You... You paid off the kiss cam people?" He says, trying not to laugh.  
"Well I thought it was worth a shot and throwing money at something is usually my idea of problem solving and this was easier than actually having to say I like you or-"  
He cuts him off with another kiss, feeling both of them smiling, "You're such a dork."   
And after that they don't stop kissing for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
